


Secrets of the Roaylty

by Birondragon



Category: GOT7, Halsey (Musician), Mamamoo, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, M/M, OT7, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birondragon/pseuds/Birondragon





	Secrets of the Roaylty

Just planning, coming out maybe In two monts. I'm posting now so I don't loose tags

Fantasy middle ages au idea  
\---------

Secrets of the royalty  



End file.
